BEYBLADE VFORCE GREVOLUTION VAMPIRES
by KaiDranzerBladeRevolution524
Summary: THE GREVOLUTIONS ARE VAMPIRES AND HIRO IS A HUNTER THAT HAS KILLED TYSON AND TALA'S MOTHER. WHAT WILL THE TWO OF THEM DO? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR THE CHARATERS.

It was the nineteen hundreds when the world was introduced to the seven most powerful kids the world had ever known, except one race only known as the Aisurando clan. An elite group of Vampire hunters. For every one vampire born in the Airurando clan a hunter is born in the Aisurando clan, born to kill the one that was born at the same time. And it was like that for 10 hundred years until the day came when seven members of each clan fell in love and had kids, 2 per set.

Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Zeo, Daichi, and Wyatt were born with Vampire blood and instincts while their brothers Hiro (who was actually Tyson's half brother. i'll go into that later in the story.) Makoto, Karaid, Atsuki, Zhane, Tyi, and Wakumi were born with the hatred against thier brother.

Although the two tribes hate each other there was still one hunter that was a vampire. No one knew what he was, not even the vampires knew that Tala was one of them. But Tala did know, so he also knew that he could give Tyson and the other vampires information on the hunters. But what Tala didn't know was that Hiro, His and Tyson's half brother, was onto him. He didn't know that Tala was a vampire but he knew that Tala was good friends with Kai and his friends.

So once Hiro had ratted Tala out the other hunters decided that the best punishment would be to inject his beast, Wolborg, with werewolf DNA that would kill a normal human being. (the beast and the humans are connected.) But what the hunters didn't count on was Tala transforming into a werewolf/ vampire hybrid. After the mess with it Tala broke away from his holders and ran.

Meanwhile, Tyson, who had been told by Dragoon that there was a loose Vampire, talked to Kai who told him to get a team together and go find the vampire. Tyson took Ray, Max and Talen to the area where Dragoon sensed him but there was no one there. So Tyson and the others went back to his house. Butwhen they got there they saw that a vampire hunter was waiting for them.

" What are you doing here hunter?" asked Talen

" Calm down Talen. Tala isn't just a hunter he is literally a vampire." said Tyson

" How did you know that? not even your leader knew." said Tala

" Because your mother is his mother."

" Mother!" exclaimed Tyson

" Hello Tyson. Tala you have always wondered who your real mother was, right?"

" You know that because your her?" asked Tala

" That's right. If you want we can show you how to control your powers."

" There's one problem with that." said a voice

" And that would be what, Kai?' asked Kanari

" They injected Wolborg, my beast, with were-wolf DNA." said Tala

" And since our beast are connected to us Tala is now half vampire- half were-wolf." said Kai

" You guys do know that Hiro will track me to you all" said Tala.

" Hiro can't kill the seven of us." said Tyson

"How come?"

"Hiro is a vampire hunter. He doesn't know that we control Sacred Beasts." said Kai

" Oh well that makes sense. Kill the Bit-Beast kill the person connected to him." said Tala

" Yup. That's how it goes." said Ray

" Well now it makes sense, why you didn't die, Tala."

" Hiro!"

" So this is where the vampires hide. That must mean you're one of them fools that are bladers." said Hiro.

" You can't kill me, Hiro." said Tala

" Oh and why is that?"

" Because he's our brother." said Tyson.

" What?"

" That's right Tala is Tyson's twin brother." said Kanari.

" Shut up Winch!" yelled Hiro as he shot her with a UV round.

" Mother!" yelled Tala as Tyson went into a blind rage and changed his form.

His new form was one that no one had ever seen before. it was a marvolues Blue dragon, the same colors of his Dragoon. But once Tyson changed Hiro yelled for the rest of his clan, so that Tyson was out numbered. Once they got there, Kai and the other vampires were going to change but the Dragoon version of Tyson told them not to that this was his fight.

" Tyson there are too many. We have to help you fight." said Max.

" NoTyson is right. This is his fight as well as mine." said Tala and with that he changed. His new form was a magnificent wolf form.

As Tala attacked Hiro's clan, Tyson went after Hiro. Intrigued by Tyson's transformation Hiro allowed himself to be caught by Tyson.

" You are a fool to let me catch you." said Tyson

" Not quite. I'm curious about the transfomation that you went through." said Hiro

" You actually think that you could understand a vampirism transformation?" asked Tyson

" My mother was a vampire Tyson." said Hiro

" Wrong Hiro."

" Father!" yelled Hiro

" You're only Tyson's half-brother, Hiro." said Tracy

" What? Are you serious Father?" asked Hiro

" Yes."

As Hiro finally found out why he always lost to his brother, Tala had defeated Hiro's clan into retreat. Seeing this Kai and the other vampires knew that Tala would be a very big help to them. Meanwhile Tyson had started to fight both his Father and Brother, while Tala made his way to Tyson. But against two hunters that are his and Tyson's Father and Brother do they really stand a chance? As these thoughts went through Tyson's head he couls sense that Tala was on his way there.

Once Tala got there he found that Tyson was in a battle. He regonized the new hunter as his father.

" Tyson!" yelled Tala

" Dammit. I was hoping to finish this before the wolf got here." said Tracy " HiroLets go."

" But Father..."

" Let's go." he said and they disappeared.

As Tyson and Tala went back to their human form Tyson felt a surge of rage twoard his brother like never before. Tala knew that Tyson was angry but he also knew how powerful their father was. Once they got back to Tyson's house, Kai and the others were waiting for them. Tyson told the others what he found out as well.

" You guys if their father is coming out you know something is up." said Max

" Well then lets get ready." said Kai

As they started to train Tyson and Tala both were looking out twoard the hunter's territory.

" Tala we have to avenge mom." said Tyson

" We will Tyson. I promise." Tala said looking at his new friends and teammates "Let's go Tyson, the others are waiting

" Aright."

As tyson and Tala turned twoard the others they started to train both as bladers and as vampires. Soon there will be a tournament for bladers and after all Tyson is the World champion.

- CHAPTER END-

* * *

KAI: TALA WHAT IS WITH THE WHOLE VAMPIRE/ WEREWOLF THING?

TALA: DON'T ASK ME. ASK KAIDRANZER.

KAI: OKAY. KAIDRANZER?

KAIDRANZER: I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT IT WOULD RUIN THE STORY. AND TYSON DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASING ABOUT HIRO.

TYSON: I WASN'T GOING TO.

HIRO: YES YOU WERE AND YOU KNOW IT.

TYSON: SHUT UP HUNTER.

KAIDRANZER: CLAM DOWN YOU TWO.


End file.
